


The Unmaking of Steve Rogers

by marthaandtheponds



Series: Darkness Will Fall [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, Established Relationship, Gen, Inspired by a Movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1668110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marthaandtheponds/pseuds/marthaandtheponds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has secrets. Svetlana has had to keep more of them than she can count. She has yet to learn that sometimes making your own calls can lead to much more than you had ever hoped for, and being obedient is not always the best choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The murder of Director Fury propels Svetlana into a dangerous position.

Svetlana turned over, hoping to be up against Steve’s broad, warm chest. When she felt nothing but cold, empty space, she forced her eyes open. The clock read 6:15 am. 45 minutes before her alarm would go off, and an hour before she had to get up.

Sometimes she really hated having a superhero for a boyfriend.

She laid there for a long while, pondering whether or not to text Steve. Deciding against it, she pushed the covers off her body and rose slowly.

Feeling around the hard floor, she searched for her slippers, her body still half asleep. Trudging to the kitchen, she felt around the cabinets for coffee. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she made a mental note to go grocery shopping sometime this week. Svetlana yawned once more before putting the filter into the coffee machine. Her eyes caught a glimpse of a paper on the table. As she filled the pot with water, she grabbed it and read.

_Off on my morning run. If I don’t see you before you leave for work, I love you._

_-Steve_

Svetlana smiled and turned the paper over.

_Off to work. If I don’t see you before you go to bed, I love you more._

_-Lana_

Coffee, shower, dressed, and out the door by 7:15. Silently praying to all of the gods that her being in earlier would make her boss sympathetic enough to let her go a bit earlier today. She and Steve had only seen each other in passing lately, with her work picking up and S.H.I.E.L.D. having him out on missions almost every day.

The art gallery was still closed, and Svetlana unlocked the door, preparing for opening. Her boss walked in a few minutes later, and crooked an eyebrow.

“What are you doing here so early?” She asked, her hand wrapped tight around a cup of coffee.

“My alarm went off early today. I couldn’t be bothered to go back to sleep.” Svetlana answered with a smile.

“Huh.” With that, her boss went into her office.

Svetlana nodded. Just another day at the office.

The day dragged on, but it was much more productive than she had expected. Four paintings sold, three put on hold, and a donut from her boss, Michelle, to boot.

The day flew by so fast, she didn’t notice when her boss had begun packing up.

“Svetlana! What are you still doing here? Get going home!” Michelle had called as she left.

“Of course. Yeah, going boss!” Svetlana packed up her stuff and checked her blinking phone.

Hey Lana, I have a mission tonight. Won’t be home until late. I love you.

Svetlana sighed and fell back into her chair, putting her phone on the desk. She rubbed her face in her hands, trying not to feel so annoyed by this development.

She checked the time he sent it. Well, not so much development, since he sent it at 3. Sitting back in her chair, she twisted her engagement ring around her finger. She loved Steve, she did. But sometimes, not very often, she wished that he didn’t have this other part of his life that he was so devoted to.

Then again, she wished she didn’t either.

As she locked up the gallery, she checked her phone again. No messages from her father, which could be a bad thing.

The walk back to her apartment seemed longer in her dampened spirits. Focusing on the ground, she avoided speaking to others, until she felt a presence watching her. Looking up, she saw a dark figure crouched on the roof. Her breath hitched as she checked her phone once more. No messages.

Picking up her pace, she saw her apartment building in front of her. The figure continued following her, and she clutched her phone tighter. Up ahead was Steve, walking into their apartment building. She stopped walking.

Her phone began vibrating in her hands. Unlocking it, she typed a quick reply. Looking up at the figure, she gave one quick nod.

A car pulled up beside her, and the door swung open. Svetlana slid into the front seat, her phone secure in her hand.

“Where to, boss?” A voice asked her. Svetlana ignored it for a moment, typing another message to her father.

“Around the corner.” Svetlana replied offhandedly, taking her laptop out of her bag. There was a live feed of her living room, and there was Steve. And there was Director Fury.

“On my call, soldier.” Svetlana said into the earpiece.

“Trust no one.” Fury said.

Svetlana shook her head and smirked. Like Steve could ever mistrust anyone. That was his only flaw.

“Wh-”

“Now.” Svetlana said. She heard the shots blast through their apartment.

“Drive.” She said to the driver. He hit the pedal and they turned the corner, waiting for the Winter Soldier to approach.

Watching the commotion unfold, they waited, watching the roof. The figure appeared on the edge of the roof, and as he prepared to jump, he stopped.

Svetlana groaned. “Does he not remember what a clean getaway is supposed to look like?” She muttered to herself.

The car jolted as he landed on top of it, and the driver stepped on the pedal, tearing away from the building.

Svetlana dialed her father’s number, leaving a message as they drove to headquarters. “Director Fury is secure.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve’s hands were shaking as he dialed Lana’s number. As he left the operating room, he knew this conversation  wouldn’t be easy for either of them.

The phone rang three times before she picked up, her voice weary.

“Lana? You alright?”

“Yeah. I’ve just been stuck with my dad for the past two hours. He left his iron on, and it started a small fire. The fire department called me and... Wait, what’s wrong Steve?”

Steve let out the breath he had been holding. She hadn’t been home yet. Good. “I’m fine.”

He heard her take in a sharp breath. “Something happened, didn’t it? Is everyone okay?” Her words were rushed as she worked herself up.

He couldn’t lie. Early in their relationship, she had told him that she wanted to know everything. He wouldn’t have their relationship be built on secrets.

“Fury is in surgery. I haven’t been in there in a while, but when I left, he wasn’t doing so great.”

“What happened?” Her voice was thick.

“He got shot. We don’t know who did it, or why. Listen Lana, you can’t go back to the apartment. It’s gonna be a S.H.I.E.L.D. crime scene.”

She was silent for a second. “He was shot... In our apartment?”

“Yeah. Listen, do you have somewhere to stay? I can have someone get you somewhere safe.”

“I think I can stay with my dad. He probably should have someone keep an eye on him anyway.” She sounded like she had more to say.

“Steve, where are you going to stay?”

“If I don’t stay here, I’ll find somewhere. It's probably best that I stay away from you for a while. I don’t want you getting hurt.” His voice was saturated with sadness as he said it.

“Okay. I love you.” Her voice weak.

“I love you too. And when this is over, we may finally agree on what color scheme we want for the wedding.” He tried to lighten her mood.

“Yeah. Hopefully you pick better colors.”

“I’m offended. That hurts.”

“Steve? Please be careful. Please.”

He smiled. “Always. I’m always coming back to you.”

Hanging up her phone, she watched him hang his head for a minute, before going back into the hospital.

“Well done. He hasn’t caught on yet?”

Svetlana remained silent. “Just get me Alexander.” Turning on her heel, she left the building.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first story posted here, hope you guys enjoy!


	2. On The Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Svetlana is always one step ahead of him, even if Steve never notices.

Svetlana relaxed into the couch in Alexander Pierce’s office, nursing her drink as she watched cars pass by below. Now she understood why people in power loved being up so high. Everyone looks like ants. So easily crushed.

“Ms. Schmidt.” She didn’t turn, instead sipping the drink in her hand. “I would ask what brings you here, but I feel like I already know.” Svetlana sighed and uncrossed her legs.

“Why is Project Insight being delayed?” She turned to look at him, her eyebrows raised as she drained her drink.

“Well, Director Fury practically begged me to delay it. Knowing what was coming, I had to give it to the guy.” Alexander moved to get himself a drink. “You know, as a farewell gift.” He took a sip.

Svetlana smirked. “Sentiment. That’s cute.” Standing, moved toward him and put her glass by the bottle. “I certainly hope it isn’t blinding you to what’s important.”

Alexander glared at her. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“I am worried you do not have what it takes to finish the job, Mr. Pierce. Unless you manage to prove me wrong.”

He remained quiet for a long moment, until his assistant came in over the intercom.

“Mr. Pierce? Commander Rogers is here to see you.” Alexander’s eyes flashed to Svetlana’s left hand, a questioning look on his face.

He pressed the button and replied, “Please, send him in.”

Svetlana narrowed her eyes. “Finish your job, Pierce.” She moved to the other side of his office, pressing her hand onto the wall. Moving through the narrow door, she shot a scathing look at Pierce before she left. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Svetlana tapped Sitwell’s shoulder as she came up behind him. “How are we looking?”

Sitwell turned to look at her. “All good on this end. Preparing to move Brock and the others in.”

 

Svetlana took a seat next to him, hoping her face didn’t betray the worry she was feeling. Unconsciously, she twisted her ring around.

“Are you sure you want to be here for this?” Sitwell asked in a low tone.

Svetlana turned her head, opening her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Brock on the communications line. “All clear. Ready to engage.” Svetlana refocused on the screens before her.

As the elevator filled with even more Hydra people, Svetlana sat back.

The likelihood of Steve getting out of this attack was high, but she wasn’t going to tell anyone else that. The longer he stayed alive, the better.

Besides, their wedding venue had a no refund policy.

“On...” Sitwell looked over at Svetlana. “Do you want to call this?” Svetlana hesitated.

“No. You call it.”

“My call. Wait...” Svetlana trained her eyes to the screen, watching Steve begin to understand his surroundings.

“Before we start, does anyone want to get out?” She heard Steve ask.

“Now.”

Svetlana turned away from the screen as the fight wore on. She knew he was winning, but it still made her stomach turn.

“Stand down Captain Rogers!” A voice blared. Steve pulled the elevator doors open and saw the tactical team run toward him.

He was trapped.

Svetlana closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath.

“Are you kidding me?!” Sitwell exclaimed. Svetlana turned her face back to the screen to see Steve landing on the pavement hard enough to bounce. 

“He should be dead!” Sitwell exclaimed in awe. 

She couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up in her throat. That serum really does work miracles.

“Get me a team ready to move out.” Svetlana pushed away from the computers and began walking away. “I’ll get him, since none of you can.”


	3. A Bit Of Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To be evil and in love is dangerous territory.

“What is your plan?”

Svetlana paced around the office, wringing her hands. “I don’t know.”

“Have you kept tabs on him?”

She stopped, turning to look at him. “No. Well... no.”

“Then find him.” Svetlana nodded. “Also, did you fix that burn yet?”

“No. There hasn’t been enough time. When we catch them, there will be no need. There could hardly be anything so incriminating on the files, right?”

“No, but we should take all precautions. Since two of the most stubborn S.H.I.E.L.D. agents are still at large.”

Svetlana nodded. “As soon as we have any new information, I’ll call.”

As she exited the office, she was met by a young Hydra recruit. “Ms. Schmidt? I’m sorry to interrupt, but we got a hit off the flash drive that Agent Romanoff took off of the boat.”

“Really? Fantastic. Where?”

“North Area Mall, at the Apple Store.”

“Round up the team. I’ll be in the car.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“How may I help you?” Steve looked up to see a techie standing next to them.

Steve looked like a deer in headlights. “Uh...”

“I’m just helping this guy figure out a honeymoon destination, I’m his wedding planner.” Natasha butted in.

“Right. Right! I’m getting married!” Steve smiled.

“Oh cool! Where are you thinking about going?” The computer screen flashed, and Steve looked down.

“Uh, New Jersey.” He told himself to bring that up to Svetlana when he got the chance to see her again.

“Let’s go.” Natasha said as she took the flash drive out of the laptop.

“Thanks.” Steve said as that left, entering the stream of shoppers. “Alright, there’s a bunch of them surrounding us, but they haven’t caught us yet.”

“Let’s cut through that way, and take the escalator.” Black Widow said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Svetlana watched from the second story, licking her ice cream cone. The sniper next to her shifted, tracking Steve and Tasha.

“Just wait. If they can’t get them, we will.” She continued eating her ice cream.

“Remind me to never get mall ice cream again.” She grimaced.

 _“No direct line of sight. We can’t seem to find them.”_ Svetlana smirked.

 _“I can-”_ Svetlana put her hand up.

 _“Just keep looking.”_ Svetlana said into her mic.

 _‘She’s always been good, and she’ll find a way out’_ , Svetlana thought as she watched Natasha navigate Steve through the throng of Hydra agents.

“Boss? Should I be taking a shot?” The sniper asked.

Svetlana sighed. “Did I _tell_ you to take a shot?”

“No, but-”

“Then don’t take a shot.” Natasha and Steve were on the elevator down, with Brock on the way up.

“How are you going to get out of this one, Talia?” Svetlana whispered to herself.

“Take aim.” She said to the sniper. He positioned himself.

Then Natasha planted her lips on Steve’s, distracting Brock enough to escape.

“Shoot?” The sniper asked. Svetlana put her hand on the gun, a small smile on her face.

Svetlana shook her head. “No.” The sniper’s eyebrows knitted together.

“We will take care of them without any unnecessary casualties.”

 _“Fall in. We’ll get them somewhere else.”_  
Svetlana sighed once more.

Off to New Jersey. She hated New Jersey.


	4. Do You Truly Believe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is Steve Rogers only weakness?

“I’ve always wondered why you never backed out.” The voice is soft, laced with neutral tones. “You could, but you don’t. Why?”

Svetlana paused. On her screen there were the missile launch codes, courtesy of Alexander Pierce. She had to shoot them when they were trapped, like rabbits in a hole.

“You think I can back out? Me, of all people?”

“I think you don’t understand why you are doing these things.” He said that louder, watching her lips twitch in defiance.

“First of all, Brock. You gave them the slip. This wouldn't be necessary if you had just done your job. And secondly, what are you doing these things for? Because it certainly isn’t because you want to.”

“Are you trying to convince me that you have always done right by Hydra? Never let one slip away?” He taunted as he reloaded his guns. “You never thought, ‘Oh man, these people have lives?’”

Svetlana remained quiet for a while. “Would you want the same from your killer? To think about your life?”

“Maybe. But they wouldn’t really have any remorse. My life has always been Hydra.”

 _‘No it hasn’t.’_ Svetlana thought. _‘You had a daughter. Her name was Lucia, and she was 3.’_ Out loud, she just said, “I let one get away once,” and went back to her missile codes.

~~~~~~~~~

"Zola, your only directive is to keep them hooked. Make sure that they stay where they are."

"Yes, Mrs. Schmidt." Zola said, his disembodied voice grating on Svetlana's ears.

She heard the telltale sound of the door opening, and readied her finger to launch.

As Zola taunted and annoyed Steve and Natasha, Svetlana called Pierce to tell him to clear one launch.

"We have them right here, and we can finish it." 

"Well then. Finish it."

"Remember, you don't give me orders, Pierce."

"Right. Do whatever you think is right."

Svetlana rolled her eyes and hung up. 

On her screen, Zola had turned to taunting Steve. 

"And the Captain. So good, and just. Too bad you never see what is right in front of you."

"What the hell do you mean?" Steve asked him.

"Maybe if you weren't so trusting, what is to come would not be so painful." Zola answered cockily.

Svetlana stiffened. "Remember your place, Zola." She said through gritted teeth. "The missile is on its way."

Zola continued as though he had not heard her. "That is your only weakness , Captain. You trust too easily. The American dream, yes? A wife, a perfect wedding, a family?"

Steve clenched his fists. "Leave Svetlana out of this."

Zola laughed. "Good thing I was only here to stall."

"Steve, there's a missile headed here. ETA 45 seconds." Natasha said, showing him the screen.

"Who sent it?" Steve asked, looking for any possible exits.

"S.H.I.E.L.D." 

"There is nowhere to run, Captain. No matter where you go, Hydra will follow. For the rest of your life."

Steve glared at him as he tore the vents off the floor and urged Natasha in.

As the blast shook the foundations, Steve kept thinking of Zola's words.

~~~~~~~~~~

As they walked among the ruins of the first S.H.I.E.L.D. office, and the oldest Hydra office, Svetlana tried to force Zola's words out of her mind.

Steve was smart. He was going to figure it out.

"We see no sign of them." Brock said to her.

"Keep looking. They're wily." Svetlana broke away from them and scanned the ground.

There was one footprint, and it was Steve's.

 _'If he is alive, so is she.'_ Svetlana thought as she used her foot to destroy the footprint.

_'Twice. I let one slip away twice.'_


	5. The Price of Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Svetlana can't get away with letting them get away for much longer.

"Where have they got to now?" Her father's voice is rough, tinged with disappointment.

"As far as we know, they left for Sam Wilson's home. He is a former member of the army. Volunteers. Stand up guy."

"Fantastic. I know his fucking resumé, and I know where my only two targets are, but they haven't been eliminated yet." Her father glared at her, his eyes narrowed. In that position, he looked exactly like his grandfather, the Red Skull.

Svetlana shuddered when she realized she must look the same way.

"Well, there have been many unexpected delays. And my team has been... Highly ineffective."

"Then do we need to replace them? Because quite frankly, I am tired of having these threats to our plan lurking about."

"I know." Svetlana whispered. "And they wi-"

"What I need to know is whether or not your feelings are getting in the way of you plugging up those holes." He leaned back, folding his hands over his lap, a questioning look on his face.

Svetlana gulped and straightened up.

"I would understand of course. Your mother was the same way for me."

Svetlana felt her heart twist in her chest as he mentioned her mother.

"But of course, I came to realize that power was more important than love. And I gave her up." Her father rose. "So, tell me the truth."

He walked over to a desk across the room. Taking a key from the inside pocket of his suit, he unlocked a drawer and extracted a case.

"Are your feelings for the Captain delaying our mission?" He opened the case, revealing a gun, apparently brand new, with six bullets. "Or can you do what is necessary to finish this mission?"

"I can. And I will." Svetlana responded. Her father loaded the bullets into the gun. Turning to face her, he pressed it into her palm.

"Look up there Svetlana." He directed. He motioned to the portrait in hanging above his desk. It was a generational portrait, showing the Red Skull, then her grandmother Sinthea, and her father.

"You will take your place here. On this portrait. You will continue the Schmidt legacy." He gazed at her, and Svetlana pretended that it was filled with love.

But she knew real love, and it was Steve's.

"I will launch those helicarriers if I have to. I will bring about the new era of Hydra on my own." Svetlana managed without her voice cracking.

"Your ruthlessness reminds me of my mother." Svetlana smiled, knowing that was as close to a compliment as she would ever get. "But before we bring about the Age of Hydra, take the Winter Soldier and plug up those leaks." He leaned closer to her, whispering in her ear. "I want those bullets in the Captain."

He patted her cheek and walked out of the office.

As soon as she knew he was far enough away, she let her knees buckle. Her breath was ragged and shallow. The hot tears poured down her face as she stared at the gun in her hands.

Looking up at the portrait, she thought she saw the three faces glare down at her, branding her a disappointment. Their eyes burned, and she felt her throat constrict.

"I'm sorry." Svetlana sobbed.

She didn't know who she was apologizing to, Steve or her family.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She didn't notice when the door opened, and a figure entered the room.

"Are you ready to go?"

Svetlana ignored him, continuing to stare at her ring. This was it. She tried to remember what it felt like to be in Steve's arms. It seemed like she hadn't been in them for an eternity.

She tried to remember what it felt like when he proposed to her. It hadn't been anything grand or planned out. She had been reading some papers up in bed after he got back from a particularly terrible mission. They had nearly lost, and when he stumbled through the door, she felt her stomach tighten.

He stood there in the doorway for a while, his eyes seemingly unfocused.

Then, in a quiet voice, he whispered, "Marry me."

She had barely even heard him. She had no idea what to say, especially when he left the room.

When he returned, he was holding a small box in his hand. He uncovered it and showed her the ring. Simple, not extravagant, beautiful.

Like him.

It went against everything she was trained to do. She knew this would come to bite her in the ass later.

But she still said yes.

And she cried, and he cried, and they hugged each other like there was nothing else in the world, because there wasn't. It was Steve and Svetlana, and they were going to be happy.

Footsteps started coming closer, stopping right behind her.

Svetlana whipped around, looking into the eyes of the Winter Soldier. The eyes she so rarely got to see. They were filled with sorrow.

"I wish you could help me." Svetlana whispered.

He watched her for a long moment, then he extended his hand and helped her stand.

"He is our mission." He said quietly, reaching for the gun lying on the floor. "We always finish our missions."

He put the gun in her hand, his eyes locked on hers. Svetlana nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve stared at his phone, debating whether or not to do it. "I should tell her I'm okay. She has got to be worried."

Natasha and Sam both shook their heads.

"Steve, they are tracking us. We can't take any chances. And they know she'll be the first person you call." Natasha reached over and locked his phone, before pulling it out of his hands.

"When this is all over, you can tell her everything. But first you gotta survive." Sam said, pulling things out of the refrigerator.

Steve remained silent, knowing they were right, but wishing on everything that they weren't. Natasha looked at him sympathetically. "I'm sorry Steve. But you know we're right."

Steve sucked in a deep breath, nodding. "I know. It's just... Zola..."

"Hey," Natasha reached over and gripped his hand tightly, "don't let him get in your head. Don't. He's trying to rile you up, get a reaction out of you. Don't. Let. Him. _Don't._ "

"Yeah. Yeah." Steve nodded. He still seemed lost in his thoughts, so Natasha nudged him with her shoulder. 

"You know I would let you call her if it wouldn't compromise anything." 

"I know. I just try to keep home and S.H.I.E.L.D. separate."

"Is that why I haven't met her yet?" Natasha joked.

"Yes." Steve replied in all seriousness.

"She understands. She does. Let's finish this, okay? We finish our mission."

Steve nodded. "Alright, where to next?"

"First the wings, then Jasper Sitwell."


	6. Before The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As much as Hydra wishes, no human can be free of emotion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are a flashback.

_"Don't go." Her voice is muddled, but she still manages to get an iron grip on Steve's arm, pulling him closer to her, back to bed. He laughs, and pulls her against his chest._

_"You know I don't want to." He murmurs against her hair. She remains silent for a while, before sighing and sliding away from him._

_"Go." Svetlana didn't want to sound cold, but she knew she did._

_"Lana-"_

_"You're Captain America. You have to go." She turns around to face Steve, who has a sad look on his face._

_"Do you remember how we met?" He whispers, putting his hand under her chin to guide her face up._

_"How could I forget?"_

_"Tell me." He says._

_"Tell you?" Svetlana asks, her eyebrows knitted together._

_"Tell me."_

_"Okay. It was New York. 2012. I was in the bank, depositing a check, and then we were surrounded by aliens." Svetlana recounts. "You stormed in, yelling for us all to go. We couldn't see what was going on up there, but we all figured it was going well when an alien landed on the floor in front of us. Then there was an explosion,"_

"Boss? We're almost ready." 

"Okay."

_"and we were being escorted out of the bank. But you were laying on a car, face down, your shield about three feet away from you. There was an alien,"_

_"Chitauri."_

_"a Chitauri, coming up behind you, and... it was going to shoot you. Possibly kill you." She lays her head back down, looking up into Steve's eyes. "So I made a break for it. I ran to your shield, and I picked it up. It was surprisingly light, and I ran to you. I covered you. I protected you."_

_"You saved me."  His arms envelop her as he says it, bringing his lips to hers._

_She kisses back, a smile on her lips. "Why did you want me to tell you the story?"_

_"Because it makes me happy. And I can think about it when I'm beating up some bad guys." He winks. "Go back to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." He runs his fingers through her hair, smiling down at her. He's gotten rid of the long hair, sporting a much more modern look with spiky hair. But he still looked boyish, and fragile, even though he was anything but._

_"Where is the mission?"_

_"Lana, don't do this." Steve's voice is velvet wrapped iron._

_"I know you want to keep me as far away from S.H.I.E.L.D. things as possible, but at least tell me where I should focus my news alerts while I'm at work." She leans in, pillowing her face in his chest._

_"Off the coast of Puerto Rico."_

_"Thank you." She smiles, bringing his face down to hers. "I love you. Be careful." She punctuated each sentence with a kiss._

_"You're welcome. I love you more. I always am." He slides out of the bed, taking her left hand and kissing each finger._

"We've got eyes on them."

"Permission to go in?" The Winter Soldier asked.

_"Okay." She sits up, watching him get ready and leave._

_"When I get back, I owe you a romantic dinner. Wherever you want to go." Steve says, catching her staring._

_"I know this one place..." Svetlana begins, "the two chefs are shit at cooking, but the movie selection is great. And an added bonus: the guy is a total hottie."_

_Steve shakes his head and frames her face in his hands. "I've heard that the girl is pretty adorable herself." He pushes a few strands of hair behind her ear and smiles. "Of course, I'll have to see for myself. It could all be a lie." One more kiss._

_"Alright soldier. You better get to work before Fury sends agents after me for keeping you tied up."_

_Steve's eyes get a faraway look in them for a moment, contemplating 'tied up' before he returns to Earth. "They go after you, I go after them. I love you Lana."_

_"I love you too Steve. So much."_

"Permission granted."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter has taken so long, and that it is so short! Real life, as it likes to do, has been crazy and my muse disappeared for a while!


	7. If You Have A Sister...

The ensuing battle was a mess. Sitwell died first, bringing a smile to her face.

At least that hole was plugged.

As they exited their cars, she had to look around for their three targets. 

“Chaos. Why does he always have to create chaos?” Svetlana growled as she tried to scan the area for any signs of the three of them.

Gunshots resounded all around her, and she focused her senses. Yes, the agents could do it all on their own, but this was the time she needed to prove herself.

When the Winter Soldier went after Natasha, she decided to tag along too. After all, what could prove loyalty more than killing her?

She motioned to him, letting him know that they would corner her and take her down. They moved stealthily, focusing amidst the chaos.

She was hiding, but Svetlana knew that surprise tactic. After all, she taught it to her. She was to her left, hiding behind an SUV. Svetlana steeled herself and began to move toward the car.

"Go. Find the others." She mouthed, and the Winter Soldier turned and went to find Steve.

As she rounded the back, a leg kicked out and tripped her up. Falling to her face, she grunted as Natasha ran away from her.

Pushing herself up, she ran after her, glancing around for any civilians. Seeing that the area was pretty much deserted, Svetlana sped up and ran alongside her to cut her off. She dropped her gun and leapt at her, tackling her to the ground.

Landing on their sides, Natasha tried to flip them over to gain leverage, but Svetlana put her into an expert chokehold. Natasha gathered her strength and elbowed Svetlana in the ribs, causing her to wince and loosen her grip. She slammed her head back against Svetlana's, causing her to howl in pain. Natasha escaped her hold and began searching for the gun.

Growling, Svetlana rubbed her side and stood once more. She felt her anger grow and she stalked up behind her. Wanting to gain the upper hand, Svetlana moved away from her and located her gun. Hearing a shot very close to her, she glanced to her side, seeing Steve and the Winter Soldier tied up in battle. 

Dropping her head, she forced herself to focus on Natasha once more. Her leg connected with Natasha’s back, sending her across the asphalt. She moved to the gun, wanting to finish her off quickly.

With a grunt, Natasha’s foot kicked out and hit her knee. Svetlana lost her balance, tumbling to the ground. Natasha scrambled over Svetlana and tried to grab for her gun, but Svetlana pushed her off, flipping them over so she was on top.

She took some perverse satisfaction at seeing her face contorted with pain and rage before placing her hands around her neck.

Grimacing in pain, Natasha kneed Svetlana in the chest, knocking the wind out of her. Svetlana’s grip slackened, and Natasha kneed her once more. Gathering her strength, Natasha pushed herself off of the ground, searching for the gun.

Svetlana stood and did a spinning kick, sending Natasha back to the ground. Looking behind her, Natasha hooked her legs around Svetlana’s ankle, tripping her up.

Falling backward, Svetlana’s head slammed on the ground, and she her vision blacked out for a moment. She tasted blood in her mouth.

Natasha crawled over to the gun. Cocking it, she stalked over to Svetlana.

Svetlana's head was still spinning, but she turned her head to look Natasha in the eyes. “Вы можете сделать это, сестра?*" She rasped, a small smile on her face.

Natasha hesitated, staring her down. Her voice shook as she said it, her eyes filling with tears.

Then gunshots rained around them, and Natasha was forced to drop the gun.

  
“Over here! We got them!” Two Hydra agents launched themselves out of the shadows, handcuffing Natasha.

She put up no fight, with her obvious shock. Her eyes were accusatory as she watched Svetlana take her place among the Hydra agents.

Svetlana grimaced and looked around, seeing all three of the targets secure. 

She wasn't sure who was hurt more, Steve or Natasha.

And she wasn't convinced she cared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The line here is, "Can you do it, sister?"


	8. History

_Volgograd, Russia, 1990_

_"Romanoff, Natalia." The wheezing voice of the 'headmistress'  called out to her. On shaky legs, Natalia went to the front of the room. Four pairs of eyes watched her as the Headmistress looked her over. The Headmistress reached for her, lifting off her thin white gown. Natalia wrapped her thin arms around her body._

_Three of the people in the room laughed._

_"Insecure. I thought you beat that out of them." One man commented as the headmistress tore Natalia's arms from her body._

_"Some are more difficult than others."  She pushed Natalia's arms to her sides._ _"I hate the red hair." She spat as she roughly tugged the tangled hair._

_"Her hair is of no concern. Look at the Winter Soldier." One of the doctors chuckled. The Headmistress laughed along with him._

_"Turn." She commanded Natalia, pushing her shoulder roughly. Natalia spun, tears filling her eyes. As she tried to discreetly sniffle, one of the doctors sneered at her._

_"She is weak." He commented, rolling his eyes._

_"She is six. And we have yet to prepare her. She will be strong soon."  The doctor clicked his pen to sign off on her. "You have taken good care of her, Nicola. We'll take her." He looked down at her with kindness._

_"Will you give me your hand, Natalia?" He knelt down and extended his hand. Natalia was shaking with fear, but he was the only one who had treated her with some semblance of kindness, so she took it. "Thank you. You are going to be very happy in your new home. I promise."_

_The two walked hand in hand out of the room. In another area, she was given new clothes, and a kind woman washed her face and brushed her hair. The pair headed out of the dreadful home she had been stuck in since her parents were killed. She had never seen an airplane before, and her blood ran cold when the stairs came down and he began walking her to them._

_"It's going to be okay, Natalia. I'm not going to hurt you." He took her hand again, and she relaxed visibly. As they made their way up the stairs slowly, Natalia thought to herself that maybe, just maybe, she would be safe there, wherever the strange man was taking her._ _  
_

***************************

_Private Airspace over Volgograd, Russia, 1990_

_"Svetlana Ekaterina Schmidt. Stop running and sit down." Cristina Schimdt's green eyes were narrowed at her rambunctious six year old daughter.  
_

_Svetlana, who was never very good at taking orders from people, stared at her. "But I'm_ bored _! We've been traveling all day!"_

_Cristina rolled her eyes.  "Johan. When are we going to touch down?"_

_Johan looked up at Cristina with tired eyes. "Are you in a rush, my love?"  
_

_"No, but your daughter," Svetlana began running up and down the aisle once more, "is getting restless."  
_

_"Svetlana! Come here please!"  Johan called for her, smiling when she came bounding up to him, arms outstretched.  
_

_A true daddy's girl, she curled into his lap and buried her face in his chest. "Yes, daddy?"  
_

_Johan stroked her hair for a while before he shifted and pulled something out of his pocket. Svetlana's eyes lit up with expectance. She loved presents, and she loved presents from her father even more.  
_

_"If you come back here and sit in your seat and be a good girl," he brought the present out into the light, "you will get to play with this until we land."  
_

_Svetlana's eyes widened with shock as she saw the blade of the knife shine in the light.  
_

_"Johan! Are you crazy?!" Cristina shrieked.  
_

_"Do you want her to sit still or not?" He snapped as Svetlana took a seat next to him and buckled in.  
_

_"I'm ready Daddy!" She giggled. Johan gently wrapped her hand around the handle.  
_

_"Always hold the knife by its handle." Svetlana nodded. "Never be slow with knife movements, okay? Knives were made for speed." Johan demonstrated, moving her hand with the knife.  
_

_Svetlana was entranced. The knife felt heavy in her hand, but she didn't want to put it down, in case she offended her father.  
_

_"Well done, Svetlana." He leaned over to kiss the top of her head. "She did a very good job, don't you think, Cristina?" The two turned to look at her.  
_

_The blood drained from Cristina's face as she watched her daughter hold a bloody knife as though it was nothing. "No. I don't!" She unbuckled her seatbelt and stormed out of the cabin.  
_

_Svetlana didn't know she was crying until she felt the tears land on her hand.  
_

_"Don't cry, sweetie. Your mommy is just a bit worried about you. But you did well. In a few years, you will be wielding this all by yourself." He took the knife from her hands and smiled. He stood and extended his hand for her to take.  
_

_Pulling her into his lap, he began tickling her to make her smile._

_"You did well."_

***********************************

"And once again, you have failed me." Johan sighed. Svetlana rolled her eyes, adjusting the ice pack on her head.

"If it matters so much to you, why don't you go and get them yourself?"

Johan was taken aback. "Where has this attitude come from? I have simply asked you to do one thing, and it has not been accomplished."

Rolling her eyes once more, an action that may not have been worth the pain it caused, Svetlana stood and exited the room without another word.

*************************************

_Volgograd, Russia, Summer, 1991_

_"Natalia! Look!" Svetlana called as she balanced precariously on a ledge._

_"Wow!" Natalia called back, her eyes wide in amazement. "Do you know how to get down?"_

_Svetlana shrugged. "Does it matter? Once you are up, you can never come down!" She giggled._

_Natalia laughed along with her. "I'm coming up with you! Hang on!"_

_Svetlana watched as Natalia tried to make her way onto the ledge._

_As she put her foot onto a particularly slippery patch, she slid down, scraping herself. "Svetlana!!"_

*************************

"Natasha. Natasha, please talk to us." Steve asks her as she ices her ribs.

She had been silent the entire ride to the safe house. 

"Natasha, you look like you've seen a ghost. Talk to us."

She remained silent, so the two men decided to leave her alone.

"She is a ghost."

Steve and Sam whipped around.

"She isn't supposed to be alive."


	9. Budapest: A Way Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Having a sister is like having a best friend you can’t get rid of. You know whatever you do, they’ll still be there." ~Amy Li

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first line's translation is: "Stop! Please! I will tell you anything you want!"

_Budapest, 2004_

_"Dur! Lütfen! Sana istediğin her şeyi anlatacağım!*"_

_Natalia dropped the wrench and looked the operative in the eye. "You'd better not be lying to me, or the KGB will be back. And I won't be as nice next time." She smiled. "Now tell me what I want to know. Now."_

_"Over my dead body." He spat as the doors of the warehouse burst open, and mercenaries flooded in._

_"The Russians are so predictable. Did you think he knew anything at all?" A man puffed his cigar as he looked upon Natasha in disdain. "An insult. They sent a woman to gain access to our intel."_

_He stalked up to Natasha, his cigar hanging lazily in his right hand. He blew the smoke in her face, grinning. "You are a pathetic excuse for a member of the KGB. Are you a new recruit?"_

_"No. I have been with the KGB for two years." Natasha responded with the same bored tone. He brought his cigar to his lips and chuckled._

_Turning away, he signaled to his men. "Make it look like an accide-"_

_A single gunshot rang through the air, and he collapsed to the ground in a heap._

_"Is this an ambush?" One man shouted at her._

_"How should I know?! You ambushed me!" Natasha shouted back._

_Another gunshot, and the man was dead. The others went to the operative, scanning around or the gunman._

_"There's nowhere he could hide! Come out, you coward!"_

_The man fell to his knees a second later._

_"Get out of here! You're lucky we're letting you go!" One of the soldiers screamed at her as he dragged the operative away. Natasha was shaken out of her daze and reached for her gun._

_"Leave it." A voice said from behind her._

_The three other men whipped around upon hearing Svetlana's voice._

_"Orada! There!" One of them shouted._

_"Really? You work for me." She took out her gun and shot the three of them dead. "And you were a waste."_

_She turned to look at Natasha. "Sometimes I think you want to die."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What do you mean, 'She's supposed to be dead'? She's alive and well, if your broken ribs are any indication." Steve asked Natasha reaching out for her.

Natasha neglected to say any more. Steve sighed.

"I think you owe me-"

"Natasha does not  _owe_ you anything, Captain." Fury said from his hospital bed. "But I think I can fill in. I know a little bit about pretending to be dead."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Budapest, Turkey, 2005_

_"How is the reacquiring going?" The voice hissed from her telephone._

_"Slow and steady." Svetlana replied._

_"I want her back soon, Svetlana. We made a mistake letting her go the last time." Johan's voice was rough. "I will check in soon." The line went dead._

_The door banged open, and Natasha stepped through the doorway, holding food._

_"Who was that?" She asked a she dropped the stuff on the table._

_"Handlers. Always wanting to check in." Svetlana lied easily. "What's on the menu?"_

_"Tarhana soup. I don't think we've had that one for a while, so I decided I'd try it."_

_"Sounds great."_

_"Are you sure you're okay, sis?"_

_Svetlana smiled involuntarily at the old nickname. "When we left Volgograd, I gave you a way out. I knew you could find a good home, be safe. And then I show up in Budapest to do some work for my handlers, and there you are. In an abandoned warehouse, about to get massacred by a group of Turkish mercenaries."_

_Natasha looked at her feet. "This is the only life I've known."_

_"But you had a way out!" Svetlana didn't expect that display of affection to come pouring out._

_"I know." Natasha whispered._

_Svetlana sighed. "I have one more job left here. Here's the thing." She went over to the table, pulling out a chair. "With the things I would know, we could easily sell the info to Switzerland or somewhere. With amnesty, we could leave. And we could both start over." She watched Natasha's face._

_"A way out?"_

_"A safe way out."_

_"Together?"_

_A lump formed in Svetlana's throat, but she nodded. "Together."_

_Once Natasha had fallen into a deep slumber, Svetlana made her way out of the apartment._

_As she dialed the number, her fingers shook._

_"Listen. I'm not encrypting this because I already know you know where I am. Tomorrow, I am going to give you one of the best people you can find. I will send you the info. Take it or leave it."_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Budapest, Turkey, May 16th, 2005_

_"Natasha, you have to promise me something. If this job goes wrong, If they're on to me, you take this info, and you run. Sell it to the highest bidder." Svetlana grabbed Natasha's hand and squeezed. "Сестренка**, promise me."_

_Suddenly Natasha felt like the six year old that she had been when she first met Svetlana. "I promise."_

_Svetlana nodded and proceeded to the handling._

_As soon as the information changed hands, she waited for the cars as she headed back to the hideout._

_The second she entered the street, there were cars on either side of her. She smirked, knowing he could never get what he wanted without a show._

_"On your knees, Ms. Schmidt!" A man in the car to her right bellowed into a megaphone._

_"That information belongs to us!" A man in the car to her left bellowed back._

_'Men,' Svetlana sighed, then reached behind her back for her gun. Turning on the spot, she aimed and killed three of the police officers._

_"No!" Natasha ran into the street, her emotions compromising her. Strong hands reached around her and held her in place as a member of the KGB pulled out his gun and shot Svetlana in the chest._

_She fell backward, the briefcase falling from her fingers. Natasha elbowed the man in the stomach and ran to Svetlana._

_"Stop that girl!" Someone shouted, but Natasha did not hear them._

_"Svetlana! Cестра***!"_

_Svetlana's eyes were closing, and Natasha checked for any signs of a pulse._

_"Get. Out." Svetlana rasped as Natasha sobbed over her body._

_"Are you Natasha Romanoff?" A tall man with a severe face asked her. Natasha did not answer for a while._

_"Yes." She looked up at one of the agents of her former employer. He smiled at her pain. "And I no longer work for the KGB."_

_"Even in that case, Ms. Romanoff, I am afraid you are still a threat, and you need to be neutralized."_

_Natsha looked at Svetlana's limp body in her arms._

_"I'm not a threat if I'm working for you, am I?" her voice filling with ice._

_The man remained silent. "No, I suppose not." He extended a hand. "Agent Clint Barton, with S.H.I.E.L.D."_

_Natasha took his hand and stood. Silently, she made one last vow._

_'I'm getting out as soon as I've avenged you, Lana. I promise.'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"No matter what I do for that girl, it's never enough." Svetlana muttered, going through S.H.I.E.L.D.'s "secure" database. The many times she had gotten hurt and nearly died made her shake her head. 

"I'm sorry?" One of the technicians asked her.

"Nothing." She snapped. "Do you know how painful it is to get shot in the chest?" She added.

The technician's eyes widened in horror.

"Oh, relax."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **- Translation is "little sister"  
> ***- Translation is "sister"

**Author's Note:**

> My first story posted here, hope you guys enjoy! Feedback greatly appreciated!


End file.
